


Sucker Punch

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

Gabriel was dead. You had seen him die, at the hands of Lucifer, and mourned for him. But then, one night you were thrashing about in your room, having 'that' nightmare, Castiel came to you, and said he was alive. He had seen him. He explained that when Metatron had taken him and tried to convince him to join him, he had used the Horn of Gabriel to bring Gabriel back, and help persuade Castiel to do 'the right thing'. Castiel firmly believed Gabriel was alive, but could shed no light on why he hadn't revealed himself to you. You didn't know what to believe.

Gabriel had been your soulmate, and when he had been stabbed by Lucifer, you felt like your heart had been ripped out your body, and you could barely breathe. It had taken Sam dragging you out of the building to the car kicking and screaming for you to finally realise he was dead. You couldn't quite believe it, Gabe was “The Trickster”, who had faked his own death before, so surely he had done the same thing again. When he didn't turn up back at the motel you were staying at, you let yourself grieve properly. Three days you stayed in your motel room, before you finally let the boys persuade you to move on, and carry on hunting with them. You still thought about your soulmate every day, and you often fell asleep dreaming about him.

It was 'that' nightmare that finally brought him to you. He had been watching you for several weeks now, too scared to reveal himself to you, in case you reacted badly. But then you started to mutter his name, and then started to thrash about in your bed, he finally revealed himself. It was clear you were having a nightmare, one about him at that, and he couldn't stand it. Kneeling down at the side of your bed, Gabriel gently gripped your wrist and holding them in place, he called your name.

_“Y/N sugar, Y/N it's okay. I'm here Y/N. Wake up, please wake up Sugar.”_

You bolted upright in the bed, wrenching your wrists out of Gabe's hands, and gasped loudly. Your breath was ragged, and you were drenched in sweat. Once your breathing had normalised you finally noticed that you weren't alone, and you looked across to the Archangel knelt on the floor besides your bed. His eyes were the same honey coloured orbs that you had come to love, and they were looking at you with both concern, love and trepidation. Your reaction wasn't the one he was expecting, as the first thing you said to him was “You Rotten Bastard!” before sucker punching him right in the face.

_“Well, it's nice to see you too Sugar.”_

 


End file.
